Hidden
by zycroft
Summary: Cameron's curiosity about House and Wilson's sex life has reached a fever pitch, so she blackmails Wilson into letting her watch without House's knowledge. Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation at LJ.


Ever since House and Wilson's relationship had become public knowledge, Cameron had wondered about some aspects to their relationship she'd never considered in other couples'. After the initial shock wore off, she had to admit it made sense. They were fiercely protective of each other, often jealous if the other spent time with anyone else, and Wilson had even been with a woman who was the female equivalent of House. Loving each other just made sense.

But what about sex? Neither one was gay, so did they each have sex with someone else and reserve their emotions for each other? Did they invite a woman into their bed with them? Did they even share a bed?

Intellectually she was certain they must sex with each other, but she couldn't imagine specifics, never mind accept them. Never having witnessed sex between two men went a long way in keeping her in denial.

That most useful of research tools, the internet, changed that for her. After some selective searching, she found a variety of stories describing gay sex. The words painted a surreal picture in her mind, but she wasn't sure how she felt about it. On the one hand, it was hot. On the other, she hated herself for thinking that.

A scientist to the core, she determined that she needed to do more research and located some youtube-style websites dedicated to porn, including gay porn. She was confident that the fetish videos didn't come close to depicting what might happen between House and Wilson, and she doubted they frequented bar bathrooms or the video booths at porn shops, nor could she imagine them enacting any of the supposed anonymous outdoor encounters that seemed to be all the rage in the gay porn world.

Some of the professional "amateur" porn seemed plausible enough, as did most homemade movies, but if she were honest with herself, she was no longer watching them with a scientific mind. They were just incredibly fun to watch, well, when Chase wasn't home, that is. But it didn't tell her anything about House and Wilson.

When she caught Wilson flirting with the busty sister of a clinic patient, her own House-training kicked in and when she walked away after her discussion with Wilson, she was too excited to even notice his gray pallor and worried expression. She was especially glad to get home before Chase; she really needed some time alone with the computer.

For the first time, she saw House and Wilson as the stars in every video she watched. Ironic, really, considering she couldn't imagine them before when she thought this was the only way and now she was going to really know and suddenly the substitutes were working for her.

She didn't like lying to Chase about where she was going that night, but her excitement overcame any reservations she might have had about doing it. She felt a little bit guiltier about House, but that was for Wilson to deal with. She got comfortable in her chair and checked the view, making certain the slatted closet door didn't have paint in the cracks.

When House came into the room, her breath caught. He didn't have his cane and his steps were a bit more careful than usual. He was taking his sport jacket off and calling out his dinner order to Wilson, whose reply was too muffled for Cameron to make out. He turned around and sat heavily on the foot of the bed. He kicked off his shoes, then stood again and reached for his belt. Cameron could spend the time questioning the psychology of liking this, or she could simply enjoy watching House change out of his work clothes. She was having trouble making up her mind until his hands went to his zipper. Who knew watching a man change into pyjama pants and a ratty T-shirt could be so enjoyable?

Wilson entered the room just as House started for the door. House drew up short giving Wilson a suspicious look and Cameron worried that Wilson's nerves would give her away.

"What?" asked House.

"Nothing. I just thought…" Wilson trailed off.

"You thought what?"

"I was hoping to catch you before you finished changing."

House studied Wilson closely for a few beat before a grin spread across his face.

"Why, Jimmy! I do believe you're looking to get laid!"

Cameron was amazed that even in the privacy of their own room while initiating sex, Wilson blushed furiously. Then again, he was the one who knew she was watching everything from the closet.

House took his T-shirt off and tossed it into a corner, then stepped forward and put his arms around Wilson's waist. Pressing their bodies close together, he began kissing Wilson's cheek and then started a trail down to his neck. He obviously knew the best spots to lick and nibble because Wilson wasn't able to keep a few moans from escaping.

As House's deft fingers worked on the buttons of Wilson's shirt, Wilson stood frozen, tension radiating from his body in waves. When House released his belt, Wilson gave a small jump of surprise. When House ran a hand over Wilson's crotch, he didn't like the results.

"Wilson," House commanded from his kneeling position. "Look at me."

Wilson remained frozen but Cameron could see a muscle twitching spasmodically along his jaw.

"Wilson, no one's going to have any fun if you don't relax."

When Wilson didn't reply, House stood and pulled Wilson by the shoulders to the bed. Laying him down, he removed his socks and shoes, then proceeded to give him a foot massage.

"Just relax, Wilson," and "That's it," and other comforting phrases were coming from the bed and Cameron was shocked that they were in House's voice. Wilson did look like he was relaxing and Cameron was a bit envious when House began running those magical hands under Wilson's cuffs and massaged his calves.

Wilson was still soft when House removed his pants. Oh but those hands! Whatever effect they were to have on Wilson, just the sight of House lightly trailing his fingernails up and down Wilson's inner thighs was turning Cameron on like nothing else before. From the looks of it, they were having a pretty favourable reaction on Wilson, too.

"Just relax," House murmured again and then his head dipped down to Wilson's stomach and though Cameron couldn't see exactly what he was doing, Wilson obviously approved. He was trying to hold back from making any noise which just made each whimper sexier, and he couldn't stop his legs from spreading a little or his toes from curling.

Cameron unfastened her belt and popped the button on her slacks. She was pulling the zip down when the dainty metal tangled with the tails of her blouse tucked underneath. She silently cursed generations of fashion designers as she fought with the material. When the fabric finally gave way, she found a thread intricately entwined in the teeth and half-hidden by the zip-pull. The thread probably didn't really form itself into a hand with a single finger extended upwards and waving at her, but it sure seemed that way.

Cameron's ardour had cooled significantly during her ordeal, but the sight that greeted her upon raising her head brought it all crashing back.

A naked House was stretched out over a half naked Wilson and if God somehow really did create man, surely he did it with this in mind. House was propped up on his hands and hovering, practically looming over Wilson and he was dragging his half-hard cock in teasing circles over the tent in Wilson's boxers. House's tongue was tracing hieroglyphics just under Wilson's ear, and one thumb was brushing against his bicep, almost like an afterthought.

Wilson bucked up against House violently when those too-even teeth took his earlobe between them. A pitiful whine spiraled in on itself in the back of his throat and Cameron felt a rush of wetness between her legs at the sound.

"You want me to fuck you, Jimmy? Hmmm? Is that what you want?" Wilson gulped in response.

"I'm going to. I'm going to rip the rest of your clothes off your body and then I'm going to flip you over and you're going to spread yourself wide for me. I'm gonna get you nice and ready for me. Is that what you want?"

Wilson's whine was plenty answer for Cameron, but not House.

"What's that? Is that a yes?" and Wilson gave a jerky nod.

"Then say it. Say you want me to fuck you. Say you want me to pound you through the mattress." House's voice and the filthy words streaming from his mouth had a visible effect on Wilson and Cameron couldn't deny her own enjoyment, nor her slight twinge of jealousy.

"Say it, Wilson," House murmured again, this time against the side of Wilson's mouth and the rasp of stubble against all that smooth skin nearly made Cameron come undone.

"Y-ye-yes," Wilson stammered.

"Good."

And soon a very naked and very aroused Wilson was flipped onto his stomach and scrabbling for purchase against the bedspread. House stilled his movements with a firm hand pressed to the small of Wilson's back.

"Spread yourself," and maybe it was his domineering nature rejoicing or the sight presented when Wilson immediately complied; Cameron may never know why but it was an undeniable fact that House's cock twitched and a length of fluid fell from his tip to land on Wilson's ankle.

Cameron was shifting restlessly in her chair, trying to keep from touching herself. A small part of her brain expressed concern that she wouldn't be able to last through this if she was already this excited.

When House's supple fingers traced a ring around Wilson's entrance, she had to bite back moan. Wilson didn't hide his.

When House leaned over Wilson to grab a bottle from the nightstand, Wilson arched his body up against him. The snap of the lid echoed in the room for a pause while House's hands silently worked the liquid into warmth.

House started with his index finger and clearly Wilson couldn't be happier. When House added his middle finger and twisted, all three people in the room felt it.

"So tight," House groaned. "So tight for me. It's gonna feel so good slipping inside you. So damn good…"

Wilson was fighting not to react, every backwards thrust quickly halted as House prepared him. He was whining and nearly desperate for…something. Cameron knew it wasn't that he wanted House inside him, since three fingers couldn't exactly be a disappointment. It could be that he wanted to come already, but Wilson was really too much of a people pleaser for that to be the case.

As she watched House's hand, Cameron realized that House hadn't varied his actions in at least 5 minutes, which had to feel like at least 2 hours to Wilson. No wonder he was desperate.

House resumed his litany of filth as he withdrew his fingers.

"That's it. Beg for it. Your body is ready for me, but are you? Are you ready for me to slide inside you? Ready for that overwhelming feeling of being full to bursting? Are you ready to feel my weight pressing down on you while I slide in and out of you, while I fuck you?" and Cameron almost had her orgasm just then.

When House finally slid into him, he wasn't wearing a condom and Cameron had to push back the green monster again. She and Chase always used a condom, even for anal sex. She badly wanted to know what Wilson was feeling right now and trying to imagine while House was talking was driving her insane.

Leaning over Wilson while rhythmically pumping into him, House continued in his ear, "You're so good, Jimmy. I love you, love the way fuck back against me even when you're trying to keep quiet, like you don't love every second of this. But you're even quieter tonight. Afraid to let Cameron know just how bad you really want it?"

Wilson and Cameron both jumped at House's words.

"She knows. She can see you. Don't hold back on us, Jimmy. Let us know how much you love it. That's it," House said when Wilson's thrusts picked up strength. "I love this, too. Love the feel of you stretched so fucking tight around me, love the way you can't get enough of me."

Cameron was desperately circling her clit with her finger and was thankful she was too wet to get the perfect amount of friction because House's next words surely would have finished her off otherwise.

"How about you, Cameron? You like the way I fuck Wilson? You like the sounds he makes and the way his body can't help but beg for more?"

Cameron remained silent, but apparently House had really expected an answer.

"Hmmm, Cameron? I didn't hear you. Why don't you come out here so we don't have to involve the neighbours in our conversation? The chair out here is more comfortable, and you'll have a better view out here, anyways." House nipped lightly at Wilson's earlobe again and then pushed himself upright, spreading Wilson apart to watch himself plunging in and out. "I do," he said to himself.

Cameron had removed her hand from her pants but was no less likely to come. She took some deep breaths to calm herself and despite the fact that House knew she was there, she was startled about making so much noise. She rose shakily to her feet and quickly zipped her pants, leaving her blouse to cover her unbuckled belt. In a situation like this, to hell with propriety.

Cameron nearly fell out of the closet when she pushed the doors open, and Wilson was visibly distraught at the loss of the barrier between them, but House continued his steady movements in, out, in, out of him.

Cameron could read the panic on Wilson's face but House looked quite happy. He motioned toward the chair in the corner and said, "You're gonna want that. Right about here should be good," indicating a spot immediately next to them on the side of the bed.

She couldn't form a single coherent thought as she dragged the chair across the room. When she was standing just mere inches from where House and Wilson were on the bed, she didn't know what to do.

"Have a seat," House commanded in that same low, sexy tone that had been doing things to her and Wilson all evening. "Get comfortable. Undo your pants and touch yourself like you want to."

Cameron sat but made no move to undo her zip.

"I never thought you'd be into watching. Go on, touch yourself."

Wilson's left hand started to wiggle it's way under his body but a light smack from House stopped it.

"I was talking to Cameron. You don't get touch yourself. Think of it as your punishment." House's movements changed slightly so they now looked almost languorous and the effect on Wilson pulled at her heartstrings. House was a master of torture and what he was doing to Wilson right now could only be described as such.

Wilson was verbally begging and trying to force House's pace with his hips but House's hand had returned to the small of his back and prevented him from getting the satisfaction he so obviously needed.

Cameron couldn't resist applying the tiniest amount of pressure on herself through her clothes and her gasp drew House's attention to her once more.

He turned fully towards her for the first time and there was a hint of a smile on his face. She moaned and her hand applied more of that wonderful pressure against herself, but she'd be lying if she said either was a result of the other. It was House, pure and simple.

"Do it. I wanna see," he directed, and she couldn't stop herself from obeying if she'd wanted to.

As she unzipped and slipped her hand inside her pants, House gave his sole involuntary action of the night. His hips connected with Wilson's buttocks much harder and much faster, but just for that one stroke. Then he got himself under control again despite Wilson literally crying with want under him. House moved his hands to either of Wilson's hips and held him in place while he resumed his pace.

"Very naughty, Cameron, going around like that without panties. Hiding in our closet and touching yourself while we're having sex isn't something I'd expect from you either. Tell me, is it Wilson? You wanted to see Wilson? Or is it me? I know you wanted to see me. Or is it just seeing two men? What were you looking for?"

"Everything," she whispered and House's eyes fell shut, his head fell back and his knuckles turned white as his hands dug into Wilson's flesh, both their hips stock-still now as House growled in the back of his throat and Wilson practically screamed with frustration.

Seeing House orgasm would probably be Cameron's undoing under any circumstance, but recognising that she'd seen this once before almost immediately after she'd walked into House's office years ago made every muscle in her body stop for a heartbeat before exploding with release.

Panting, she looked up to see House moving to lie beside Wilson who was writhing against the sheets.

"Your turn, Wilson. Don't think I'm going down on you though. You invite a strange woman into our bedroom without telling me and expect me to take your cock in my mouth and suck and lick it while she watches? I don't think so. You can just use those perfectly manicured hands of yours to finish yourself off while we watch."

Wilson was already fisting himself and Cameron was alarmed at how dark his erection was, his circumcision scar standing out in deep contrast to the rest of his skin. He was leaking steadily and babbling incoherently but House made no move towards him.

"You don't get my fingers, Jimmy. Not this time. Do it yourself," and House's tone was as dark and arousing as it had been before he came. "I know you want to. Don't be shy, Jimmy. Show us what a slut you are."

Wilson unabashedly reached between his spread legs and it was Cameron who gasped and shook when he entered himself.

"She likes it. She likes watching you. She just had an aftershock, which is pretty uncommon in those rare women like her who can't have multiple orgasms. God you look so fucking good, Jimmy. That's it, make yourself come," House continued.

Wilson had his eyes clamped shut and water was seeping from behind his lids. His left hand was a blur and his right was pressed tightly up against himself, his fingers buried inside his writhing body. His legs were jerking as if they couldn't decide if they wanted to be spread or not and his right calf showed all the signs of an impending Charlie Horse.

When House leaned over and bit at the exposed flesh on the side of Wilson's neck, Wilson screamed and his left hand flexed hard around himself before stilling. His balls drew up tight and his cock swelled. He gave one harsh gasp that was half moan before the first of five hard spurts landed on his chest.

Cameron was moving unsteadily towards the door out of their apartment when she heard House's voice answering a question she hadn't heard.

"Simple. The dining room table has six chairs, not five. And while she was smart enough not to wear her perfume, her soap has a distinct enough scent. That, and her car's parked right in front of the building."


End file.
